bffsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Medic
The Medic, or Assault Specialist,' '''is one of the main protagonists in ''Battlefield Friends. Personality The Medic appears to be more laid-back and sane alongside The Recon. Among his teammates, The Medic is probably the kindest of the four and is the most active in trying to teach The Noob to be good at the game. Though, this often fails due to The Noob's profound stupidity and incompetence. He often tries to be the voice of reason among disputes as well. Trivia *Early on in the series, the Medic was depicted as a caucasian male. However, when the "beta tests" come back, the Medic is made into an African-American male. This reference goes back to how in the actual Battlefield 3 beta, the American Assault player was caucasian, and in the final release, he is an African-American. *In the episode "Closet Colonel" the Closet colonel swapped classes with him, making him an engineer. *Unlike the other squadmates,he shows to have a bit more patience to The Noob *The Medic almost always wields the M16A3. His weapon of preference in BF4 has changed to an AEK971. *The Medic used to be white skinned. *In Air Superiority, he gets his jet stuck. He is in space at the end of the episode. **This is because in the game, flying a jet high enough will freeze the player in place, forcing him/her to commit suicide in order to get back in the game. *According to Battleloggers, his name is Do_r_a_l_e_o_u_s ,which is a character from Doraleous and Associates. *Unlike a squad of medics on the RU team, he apparently got the notification that the FAMAS had been patched. This is shown by the sticky darts on his helmet in the episode "Claymore Specialist", which is a reference to the term 'Nerf', which means to deduct weapon efficiency. * In Administrator, he got banned by The Administrator for using an 870MCS in the server, this is due to many server admins banning weapons such as shotguns due to them being considered overpowered. *As well as The Sniper, The Medic has admitted to having sex, which may indicate he has a wife, as seen in the episode 'Colonel 100'. *In season 4, the medic wears a tan uniform, a light green vest, and a darker cross. He doesn't use a mask and goggles like the actual in-game assault, and still stays as an African-American male. *In "Commander Online", he ragequits from the server after The Noob kills him with an ammo drop and vehicle drop. *In Finding A Server, he alongside The Engineer are on the CN side for the first time, although this is offscreen. Unlike The Engineer, he doesn't imitate a Chinese accent. *In Phantom Bow he is seen with 3 poison arrows in his helmet and advises against using them, due to them dealing less damage than the standard arrow. *It is implied that he plays Call of Duty, as seen in Waiting on a New Game when The Engineer calls him out on it after he notices him wearing a pink skirt. *He doesn't care that The Noob unlocked the Dino Mask, by saying "big fucking deal." *In Teamspeak, he turns Teamspeak on, which causes his head to explode. *In Kill Cam, he was apparently killed by a Gunship using C4. *He doesn't like spawnkilling, as seen in Spawn Killers. *In Rail Gun, he is seen using it alongside The Engineer, and gets defensive over it when The Recon asks to try it. Gallery Medicsn4.png|tThe Medic, as seen in Season 4 Quotes "Once you med-pack you never go back." = -Season 3, Girl Gamer = "We're a fucking beached whale now." = -Season 4, Attack Boat = "Well that's a first, killed by a fucking ammo drop." = -Season 4, Commander Online = "What's that supposed to mean!?" = -Season 4, Recon C4 = Category:Characters